


The name to be

by Marstars232



Series: The truth of 5 [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Mind Control, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Number Five | The Boy Needs A Hug, Number Five | The Boy-centric, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marstars232/pseuds/Marstars232
Summary: A few years after Five's way into the family, still unknown to most of the family except for Reginald and Pogo on how Five really joined into the academy. Now for their tenth birthday gifts, Grace has chosen to give them all names.
Series: The truth of 5 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039677
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	The name to be

**Author's Note:**

> A little holiday gift from me, the second part of the series. It is short and I don't know if the age is correct when the Hargreeves siblings get their names. I was just trying to show the before of Five leaving.

It was coming to that time now, as a tenth birthday gift from their mother Grace. They could now get names, but what was the real damn point of it? Just having a name to be called other than that was a waste. Who would want that?

Five stood with his arms crossed right between four and six in the line while their own father watched each of his soldiers stand in the exact formation.

Grace smiled sweetly starting down the line of their so-called leader of the team who was trying to be professional about the whole thing because their father was finally paying attention to them. Big whoop.

“Your name is going to be Luther.”

One or Luther seemed satisfied with the given name showing off with a cocky smile that made Five roll his eyes mentally from it. Does he ever stop being a suckup to dad? Yeah when that day comes it will probably be the end of the world.

Grace moved down the line to see two who were holding his knife as an odd safety blanket. Oh please, what is someone going to bust right through the academy door to only attack mom? That’s honestly what he’ll probably do, screw the rest of us if we fucking die. This family is a lab death sentence.

“Your new name will be Diego.”

Of course he wouldn’t disagree with that, Diego was such a mama's boy it wasn’t even funny anymore. Grace is a damn robot, grow up,  _ get your priorities in line first,  _ Diego. When the fuck will that ever happen in this house?

Grace moved down the line to number three who still stood like an emotionless drone like the rest of them.

“I picked the name Allison for you, sweetie.”

Allison smiled brightly at it, she felt well suited for that name in her own opinion, but had to stay professional about it, their own father could always revoke that prigvil. Yeah that would be such a downer, oh no now all anyone will have is a damn number.

No one was able to see Five’s annoyed, impatient reactions, they were masked away from his own family to see. Their father could always punish him then it will be his own fault that no one gets names because he only sees them as a waste.

“Your name will be Klaus.”

Oh great, at long last. What an honor? Someone give a fucking medal, a name will finally be given. Holy shit, another stepping stone in life. PLEASE.

Grace smiled brightly seeing the slight comforting smile plastered on Klaus’s face from now having a name other than number four.

“Your name will-.”

Five placed his hand up that made Grace stop talking, from down the line he could see Diego’s anger, annoyed face for cutting off their own mother like that. It didn’t phase through him, when would his siblings ever-?

“I don’t want a name, my name has always been Five and that’s the name I want to go with. There’s nothing else I could ask for to change it.”

Reginald watching with Pogo besides him mentally raised an eyebrow. It appears number three’s rumor from four years ago has worked better than he could’ve ever imagined. Number Five only wants to be called by his number, a marvelous achievement in the books.

No memory of his past life before the academy and from the children’s faces no signs of a break from the sudden realization on how Number Five really came into this family. Remarkable, the rumor is working far greater. How much longer will it be able to really hold? Number seven is still under a rumor, but from the pills it was able to help as a pillar from busting out into the light.

Grace shook her head to Five’s terms while moving down to his brother number six. He noticed from the corner of his eye on how his siblings were giving him mental questions on rejecting a name. Something other than a number, honestly it’s below him.

“Your new name is going to be Ben.”

No disagreements or protests against it, number six or Ben smiled on the new name feeling himself well suited to be called something else. Five watched as their mother made it to number seven at long last.

“Your name is going to be Vanya.”

Reginald grunted in approval from the choices, then dismissed them all to enjoy their presents. He was mentally pleased from what he heard number Five said that was masked perfectly away from the eyes of his children.

Once the kids were left alone, their main attention was set to Five who frowned at them for their immature ease from getting a name. Ben and Vanya seem to be the only ones not challenging Five at the moment from his choices unlike his other siblings.

“W-why wo-would y-you jus-st reject a n-name like th-that?”

Five stared right at Diego’s anger eyes that didn’t phase well to match the stutter coming past his mouth.

“Why shouldn’t I? I have a name, it’s Five. What is the point in being called anything other than that?”

Allison was showing no recollection of why Five would honestly turn down a name, they were all lucky to be called something other than their own numbers. 

There was a low to zero chance that he’ll ever use them of course, but at least mom, Pogo and each other have something to call by other than a number. God, how does Five actually think right now?

“Oh come on Five-o. Wouldn’t you like to be called something else? I mean I think Klaus is a shining name to match me, don’t you think?”

Five gave an unreadable frown on his face while raising an eyebrow at Klaus with slight annoyance for this being pushed further. When will they ever quit it?

“Do you really want to know what I’m thinking, Klaus?”

Luther held his arms crossed by Five’s own attitude when he saw his brother’s eyebrows scrunch downward with the usual troubling smile, and behavior in this topic.”No, you wanna know what I think, Five.”

That made Five roll his eyes from Luther’s ‘ _ I’m the leader and in charge, so do as I say’  _ voice.”You should stop trying to act above all of us and think of us as your family instead. We are all you have. Getting a name-.”

Okay this needs to stop once and for all.”Is a worthless pile of shit, if you ask me. I’m sticking with Five no matter what. Shove it up your leadership ass if you hate what I think, Luther.”

Five marched away from his siblings, lastly seeing Vanya’s eyes. She saw her head cast down from the looks of it actually liked her name. Oh big deal, if they like them so much then they could have them.

This was all different to him in his own terms. No one has to follow being called a number, just this number well suited him compared to the rest apparently.

When he made his way back to his bedroom, the enjoyment of his siblings about their names rang through the house halls. 

Oh please, if they wanted to hear a name so badly, just go say mom’s real name or Pogo’s. It’s not like they’ll strike if anyone does or the rains of hell coming through the windows. Dad might be a different story, but in all honesty who gives a fuck about it.

Five is a name, the name they’ll just have to grow used to. If they had them since birth what further damage could it possibly do now?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it, kudos or comment on it if you like to. I have one or two more works for this series, it's not meant to be a long series.


End file.
